


Halloween Drabbles

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi, Servamp (Anime & Manga), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Halloween Drabbles, M/M, Scaring, Sexy Costumes, Sooner or Later, Tickling, may contain, my prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: This is going to contain all my drabbles I fill on my tumblr. They are going to be from a lot of fandoms, so I will change the tags up soon once I get a hold on what fandoms are going to be in it!





	1. Didn’t Mean to Scare You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11.) Person B was unaware of how upset Person A would get when scared on purpose and is now trying their hardest to comfort Person A.

You would think that Hyde would look forward to Halloween and crazy stuff like that. And truth is he was, but the blonde Servamp also had a secret. He was a little easier to scare then he would love to be. It took little to make the Servamp to scream in terror, jump about a foot in the air, and on worse cases, he would get so scared that he would transform into his hedgehog form, and spike out his thorns. The last time someone scared him that much was Wor-kun, but that was a long time ago, and before, his siblings would never let him live it down. However, now…his Eve has successfully scared him into his hedgehog form, which is where the Servamp found himself, hiding underneath their bedroom bed.

 

“Hyde?” Licht called out, glancing around, trying to figure out where his Servamp had sped off to. He seriously didn’t mean to scare him that much. It may not look like it, but Licht loved Halloween, and he thought Hyde would too…but it looks like he didn’t. All the Eve did was Hyde behind the door of their hotel room with a mask that eyes popped out when he activated it, and waited. Once the Servamp came through the door, Licht jumped out, and activated the mask, which let out a terrible tortured scream as it’s eyes popped out, and Hyde squealed, and poofed into his hedgehog form, spikes puffed out, and high tailed himself out of there like the devil himself was chasing him. “Hyde! Come on! I didn’t mean it! Where are you?”

 

Hyde heard his Eve calling, but he was scared shitless. He refused to step out from under the bed until he could stop the ringing in his little ears, and to make his heart try to stop beating out of his chest. Hearing the footsteps, the Servamp hedgehog tensed up, and when he came face to face with his Eve, he let out a terrified squeak. Licht frowned, and slowly reached under the bed, carefully, so he wouldn’t terrify the Servamp more than he already was. Once he was able to grab the Servamp without pricking himself on the spikes, Licht cradled Hyde to his chest, and felt the small body trembling as the little heart beat fast under his arm. Frowning more, Licht cuddled the nervous Servamp to his chest, letting Hyde listen to the calming beats of his heart.

 

“Sorry Hyde…I really didn’t mean to scare you this much,” Licht whispered, as he carefully sat on the bed, and leaned his back against the headboard. Hyde tried to time his breathing with the sound of Licht’s heart, and after a little while, he found it to be working pretty well. Licht carefully smoothed Hyde’s twitching back spikes down, trying to calm him down further, and soon enough, the Servamp was almost like putty in his arms. “I just thought that you would jump and laugh…I didn’t think you would do this. I’m really sorry.”

 

Hyde glanced up at his Eve, with his little round red eyes, and slowly snuggled out of his arms, and walked up his shoulder. Licht watched this, and when a little lick was felt on his cheek, Licht smiled softly, and sighed. He knew Hyde forgave him. The Servamp felt all the tension leave his Eve’s body, and let a small sigh out as best as he could in his animal form. Jumping off the Eve’s chest, Hyde transformed back to his more human form, and crossed his legs. Licht looked into the blushing face of the Servamp, who was also puffing his cheeks out, like he was pouting. Licht couldn’t help but let out a little chuckle at the sight. 

 

“Promise you won’t do that again?” Hyde sighed out, looking into the amused blue eyes of his Eve. Licht smirked at him, and pressed his hand to his heart as he nodded. Hyde sighed out again, and gave Licht one of his bright smiles. Licht felt a blush rise to his cheeks, but smiled back at him. Hyde could be cute…if he wanted to be. “Okay…and I do like Halloween…I just get scared very easily…ugh.”

 

“Okay, no more scaring,” Licht agreed, as he stood up off the bed, and walked towards the door. Hyde watched with confusion, and when Licht looked back at him from the bedroom door, he let his hand come out. “You coming? We’re going to get pumpkins to carve.”

 

Licht watched as a childlike brightness came to Hyde’s red eyes, as the Servamp jumped up excitingly, and ran to grab the Eve’s hand. Licht snickered as Hyde tugged him out the bedroom door, as they got their shoes and boots on quickly. As they ran out the door of the hotel, Licht couldn’t help but think about how great it was to have Hyde in his life now. Even though he was a demon.


	2. Loser Gets the Costume!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20.) It’s time to go to a costume party, and Person A and Person B want to match for the contest being held! But they can’t reach a decision on who is going to be stuck in the “sexy” version of the costumes they’ve picked out.

Thick tension was in the air as Kuro and Mahiru looked over the costumes that were left from the pile Hyde had set out earlier. Currently, the Sloth pair was having a hard time deciding about the choices that laid before them. Kuro looked at both of them with a look of no interest, while Mahiru had a heavy blush staining his cheeks as he took in one of them. The costumes were of course, black cats, but one of them were made for a boy, while the other was obviously made for a girl. Why did Hyde get the girl one? Mahiru glanced over at Kuro, who did the same, and swallowed the lump in his throat. 

 

“Wanna play a game of rock, paper, scissor?” Mahiru asked, placing his fist out. Kuro stared at it for a while, before shrugging and placing his out as well. The Eve and Servamp played until they were both tied for wins, and when the last game was held the brunette and the bluenette held eyes as they rocked their hands one last time. Mahiru picked paper, while Kuro beat him with scissors. “Uh….F-fine…you win.”

 

Kuro grinned lazily, and picked up the male cat costume and left so that Mahiru could get changed as well. While the Servamp went to change in the bathroom, Mahiru glanced down at the female cat costume, and blushed a pure red. Why did he have to choose paper? Sighing, the Eve shrugged off his pants and shirt, and slowly slid on the costume. Surprisingly, everything fit perfectly. Mahiru slowly pulled on the black socks, and slid on the black shoes that him and Kuro got the day before. Getting up, Mahiru heard something ring, and glanced down to see a silky black cat collar with a pink bell. Frowning through his embarrassment, Mahiru picked it up, and glanced in the mirror to put it on. Hearing the door open, and a slight gasp, Mahiru quickly turned, and noticed Kuro was already dressed.

 

“M-Mahiru…” Kuro coughed out, blinking at his Eve in shock. Mahiru blushed, and slowly took Kuro in as well. The Servamp’s costume almost matched his. He had on a black short sleeved dress shirt, black skinny jeans, and his black shoes. Around his neck was a black silk cat collar, but instead of a pink bell, he had a blue one. They also had matching black silky tails. Kuro walked over to Mahiru and looked him over. Mahiru almost had everything he had on, but instead of the black skinny jeans, he had black skinny jean shorts on, and they went almost went all the way up to the beginning of his rump. “W-wow…”

 

Mahiru flushed, and went to say something, but when there was a knock on the door, the Sloth pair turned to it, and saw Lily in a sparkling butterfly outfit. Misono entered as well in a black caterpillar outfit with sparkly pink lines going down his sides and back. Both of them were wearing little antennas on their heads. When the Eve took in the Sloth pairs’ costumes, he blushed heavily when he noticed Mahiru’s. Mahiru hid slightly behind Kuro, and hid his face in his back, while Kuro shook with silent laughter. Lily smiled at them, and carefully shuffled the flustered Misono out.

 

“The party is starting,” Lily told them, leaving the door open as he walked his Eve out. Kuro glanced behind his shoulder to look at the flushed Eve. Mahiru glanced in his red eyes, and saw a little bit of lust in them. Swallowing a lump that felt like cotton, Mahiru nodded, and allowed Kuro to slip their hands together and follow Lily and Misno out. “Let’s go have some fun!”

 

Once they got in the main dance hall, Mahiru took in the Halloween themed music, the banners and streamers, and the flashing lights. Lily really went all out. Lily smiled when he saw the look of shock in Mahiru’s eyes, and followed Misono as the Eve who began to walk towards Tetsu began to leave. Kuro glanced around as well, and noticed Greed and his Eve. Licht was dressed as an angel…of course, and Hyde was dressed in some kind of devil suit…which he was sure was female by the way Licht was glaring at him. Hyde turned towards them, and smiled. Mahiru noticed his costume, and slowly relaxed. He was glad that he wasn’t the only one in a costume like this.

 

“Nii-san!” Hyde called, pulling Licht over to them. Once they were together, Licht took in Mahiru’s costume, and raised his eyebrows at the other Eve, who flushed and shook his head. Hyde looked Mahiru over, and whistled slightly. Kuro shuffled a little closer to the teen, and tightened his grip on his hand. “Look at you two! I’m guessing Mahiru lost a game?”

 

“Yeah…” Kuro drawled out, looking at his Eve. Mahiru avoided his lustful look, and tried to talk to Licht, since he wanted no part of whatever Kuro was thinking of. 

“Uh huh…” Hyde snickered, and took a bright red glowing spear out of his back pocket, and pointed it at Licht. “He planned the outfit for me…what do you..OUCH!”

 

Mahiru chuckled slightly as Licht kicked Hyde, and dragged him away towards the dance floor, whispering swear words about what he was going to do to him later. Kuro watched his brother get kicked away, before another song came on, and some more of the guests moved to the floor to dance. Tetsu was swinging Hugh around, they were dressed like a bat and dracula. Lilly and Misono were dancing with some of the little subclass. Licht decided to dance with Hyde, who was looking at his Eve with something close to love in his red eyes. And more of Lily’s subclasses were running around playing imaginary games.

 

“Why don’t we join them?” Kuro asked, pulling Mahiru close to whisper that in his ear. The Eve shivered slightly, and which made the Servamp smile gently. Mahiru glanced up at Kuro with a blush on his face, but sighed. He guessed being in the costume he was in wasn’t so bad, after all, Hyde wore his devil costume a lot worse then Mahiru did. Nodding slightly, Mahiru let himself be led to the dance floor. “Thanks Mahiru.”

 

Even if he was dressed in a slutty cat costume, Mahiru still had a great night of dancing with his Servamp, watching Hyde and Licht try to beat each other with their halos and spears, Misono passing out at ten pm and actually looking like a caterpillar on the ground, and then seeing Lily carry him off to his chambers looking like a mother butterfly, and laughing with Hyde when Hugh got tossed too high and got stuck to one of the streamers hung from the ceiling. Of course they got him down, but Mahiru had the time of his life, and he couldn’t even remember when he had so much fun before.


	3. Boo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Boo! Person A is pretending to be a ghost by covering himself in a sheet in order to scare Person B

When Atsushi had arrived at the agency, he was surprised to see how decorated it was. Orange and black shiny streamers hung from the ceiling, making crisscross hatches. There were pictures of ghosts, skeletons, monsters, and many other things on the walls, and not to mention everyone else was dressed up in costumes. Blinking his multicolored eyes, the teen weretiger stepped in, and gently closed the door. Kunikida glanced up when he heard the door shut, and when he noticed Atsushi wasn’t in a costume, he frowned. Didn’t the teen know what Halloween was?

 

“Uh…Kunikida-san?” Atsushi asked, glancing around to see all the different costumes. The older investigator gave his attention to the teen, and noticed the look of slight unease. Oh…that’s right. Atsushi lived in that horrible orphanage, he probably had no idea what was currently happening. “Uh…did I miss something…why is everyone dressed up?”

 

Kunikida himself was dressed as monster gone wrong. He had a giant screw headband on that made it look like the screw was going through his skull, his skin was painted a faint green color, and he had fake black stitches going everyone on his face and arms. Atsushi took all of this in, and suddenly thought of something. Turning towards Dazai’s chair, he noticed that it was empty. Where was he? Swallowing the cotton like lump in his throat, the nervous teen turned back to Kunikida who was looking at him with a slightly worried look in his eyes. 

 

“Is everything okay Brat?” the blond asked, standing up slightly. Atsushi looked like he was going to be sick. Did they not tell anyone in that orphanage the fun to Halloween? Guess not. Atsushi took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves a little, and glanced around again. Now that he had a chance to adjust, the sight wasn’t too terrifying. Kunikida saw him relax a little, and smiled. “You look ready to be sick.”  
“Uh..y-yeah…I’m fine,” Atsushi confirmed, smiling at the elder, as he went to go to his desk to sit down. As he turned his attention to his surroundings again, he saw the others have giant smiles on their faces. This made Atsushi relax a little more, before something fell in front of him, and screamed like bloody murder. Atsushi yelped out curses, feeling something pop as he flinched backwards, and rolled back first into someone else’s desk. “WHHHAAAA!!!!”

 

Kunikida turned quickly around, hearing Atsushi’s terrified scream, and noticed a ghost hanging from the ceiling by it’s feet. Everyone turned their attention to the scared Atsushi as the ghost let it’s legs let go of the ceiling beam, as he landed perfectly on the ground. Atsushi stared at it with fear, as something against his side puffed out, and something on his head laid flat. All of a sudden, the ghost started laughing hysterically, and when the sheet was pulled down enough, all the members saw it was Dazai. Atsushi stared at Dazai laughing at him with wide eyes, while everyone else just sighed, and Kunikida walked over to Atsushi.

 

“Brat…” Kunikida sighed out, before stopping and taking in his appearance. Atsushi had spouted his tail and ears. And they showed every sign that the teen was terrified out of his wits. His tail was puffed to the extreme, while his ears laid flat behind his head. The elder investigator looked in Atsushis eyes, and noticed tears of fright in them. Turning towards Dazai, Kunikida glared at him, as he placed his hands on his hips. Atsushi was not responding to anything. “Dazai…look what you did!”

 

“Huh?” Dazai giggled out, walking slowly over to the younger investigator. Kneeling down, he took in Atsushi’s appearance, and when their eyes met, Atsushi’s terror filled eyes fled Dazai’s brown as he stood up, and turned his shaking back to the two elders. Dazai blinked, shocked, and stood back up. Kunikida glared at him, and the other sighed. “Atsushi-kun…are you okay?”

 

Feeling a hand be put on his shoulder, Atsushi cried out, and flinched away from the touch. Dazai pulled it back in shock, and watched as the teen, who was still in a slight tiger form, run out the door without looking back. Dazai dropped his arms, and frowned slightly. He didn’t mean to scare the other that bad, but it looks like he did. Sighing, he glanced at the blond beside him, who was still glaring at him with his arms now crossed. Dazai blinked, kind of unsure what Kunikida wanted him to do.

 

“Dazai…go after him,” Kunikida sighed out, dropping his arms as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The other investigator looked towards the door again. Dazai was seriously wondering why Atsushi acted that way, until the thought crossed his mind, and he cursed at himself. Of course. The teen had no idea what today was. “I’m guessing you realized it now? Go after him. I am pretty sure he needs an apology right now.”

 

Feeling slightly guilty, Dazai nodded, and walked out of the room, feeling everyone’s eyes on his back. Closing the door, Dazai wanted to punch himself. Why didn’t he put more thought into this? Sighing, and rubbing the back of his neck, the young investigator walked down the stairs, looking for the teen weretiger. Once he got to the bottom floor, Dazai noticed Atsushi sitting down on one of the benches, rubbing at his eyes, and sniffling. Biting his lip, the brunette slowly walked over to him, and cleared his throat, making the weretiger jump slightly. Atsushi glanced at Dazai, and glared at him through the tears that twinkled down his cheeks,

 

“W-what do you want Dazai-san?” The teen hiccuped, sniffling again as he rubbed his nose on his fist. Dazai looked down at the floor, and walked closer to the teen until they were finally sitting side by side. Atsushi still refused to look him in the eyes, which made Dazai feel even worse. “W-well?”

 

“I wanted to apologize…” Dazai sighed out, looking at his fellow investigator. Atsushi sniffed again, but slowly turned, and when their eyes finally met, Dazai gave him a soft smile. Atsushi bit his lip, and blushed slightly, looking back towards their shoes. Dazai reached out, and rubbed his fingers through Atsushi’s uneven hair. “I forgot this is your first Halloween with us…I’m sorry for scaring you like I did.”

 

Activating his ability, Dazai made Atsushi’s tails and ears disappear without letting the teen notice. Atsushi sniffed again, and let out a watery sigh. Scooting a little closer to the brunette, Atsushi leaned his head on the other’s shoulders, and closed his eyes. The scent of Dazai was slowly calming him down, and after a few minutes, his fast beating heart finally chilled down to a steady beat. Dazai noticed this, and looked at Atsushi with a calm expression. Once he felt a little better, the teen weretiger took his head of the other’s shoulder, and slowly scooted away, puffing his cheeks out a little.

 

“I’m still mad at you though,” he huffed out, looking out the door, watching as people walked past the agency with no worries. Dazai sighed, and crossed his arms. Atsushi deserved to be mad at him, but he could tell the other wasn’t really irritated with him. Smirking, Dazai slowly drew his arms to Atsushi’s sides, and began to wiggle his fingers. “D-Dazai? Whahahahaat?!”

 

“Are you sure you’re mad at me?” Dazai snickered out, squeezing Atsushi’s sides, making the teen squeal and arch his back. Hearing the little giggles and snorts coming out of the teen’s mouth made Dazai want to smile. The brunette wiggled his hands up the silvernette’s sides to his ribs, which made Atsushi yelp and squirm harder, as his hands tried to grab at Dazai’s. The brunette smirked, and lowered his hands to the teen’s hips, and dug his thumb in them. “After all you’re laughing, aren’t you?” 

 

Atsushi bucked his hips, as he squirmed on the bench as little panicked giggles and squeals came from his mouth. Turning in Dazai’s grasp, the teen tried to slap the brunette’s hands away, but when Dazai brought him closer, and hands began to gently scratch at his waist and stomach, the teen gave up, and leaned against the other as laughs took over his body. Dazai listened to the hiccupy laughs, as a soft smile rose on his face when Atsushi didn’t bother to fight the tickles anymore, and just leaned against him, relaxed. Hearing the teen’s bubbly laughter turn silent, as he body shook with tired giggles, Dazai gave him one last poke to the stomach, and just wrapped his arms around the teen’s waist.

 

“O-okay,” Atsushi giggled out, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Dazai pressed a small kiss to the back of the teen’s head, which made Atsushi blush hard. The elder noticed the blush at the back of the teen’s neck, and smiled. “m'not mad at you…”

 

“I knew it!” Dazai pronounced, lifting himself and Atsushi up easily. The teen gave a shocked yelp, but relaxed when his feet were back on the ground, and a warm hand was wrapped around his own. Glancing down with a small pink flush on his cheeks, Atsushi took in their hands, tightening his drip slightly. Dazai felt this, and a small soft smile rose on his lips. Walking them back to the agency’s room, Dazai held onto Atsushi’s hand all the way there. “Now come on. We’re having a Halloween party, and you can borrow my other ghost sheet costume!”

 

Atsushi giggled softly, but nodded as he let Dazai lead him back upstairs. Although he ended up getting the shit scared out of him, Atsushi realized later, while everyone listened to Halloween party music, drank punch, ate the treats, and he danced with Dazai and Kunikida, that this moment was probably the most fun he has ever had in all his life.


	4. Don't Scream!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4.) While walking through a haunted house together, Person A is taken aback by a jump scare and falls onto Person B.

Mahiru literally had no idea how long Kuro and him were in there, but the teen was just about to call it quits and make a run for the nearest exits they could find. Kuro glanced at his Eve as he felt the horror going through their bond. Hearing another door slam, and a blood curdling scream, Mahiru jumped again, and shuffled closer to Kuro, who took his Eve’s trembling hand in his own. The glanced at him gratefully, and they slowly began to make it farther through the maze. It was Hyde’s idea to come to the horror park called Fright World, but they were separated from the Servamp and his Eve when the Greed pair ran to a maze called Grind House. Kuro and Mahiru were stuck in some kind of insane asylum, and even though the actors and the acting were fake, they still scared the shit out of Mahiru. When they entered another room with medical equipment, bloody clothes, and a x-ray machine that looked like it had someone’s broken ribs paper on it, Mahiru glanced around nervously, noticing two body looking objects sitting on one of the operating tables, and another in a wheel chair across the hall from the room.

“Kuro…” Mahiru muttered, his nervous hazel eyes taking in his surroundings. Kuro glanced at him, and tightened his grip on his Eve’s hand. Mahiru gave him a shaky smile, and took a deep breath. Escaping though one of the exits wasn’t an option, the simplest way out of here was to finish the maze. “I k-know…let’s just get t-this over with a-already.”

 

“Just hold on tight,” Kuro mumbled, as he gently pulled Mahiru out of the room. The Eve swallowed a heavy lump in his throats as he listened to the tortured screams, and the sound of things being banged shut or thrown all around him. Glancing ahead of him, Mahiru noticed that the hallway they were heading to was really dark, and the only source of light they had was a flickering bulb on the ceiling. Cuddling closer to Kuro, who rubbed his thumb across Mahiru’s knuckles, they slowly made their way past the hall, and into another room. “Oh…wow.”

 

Mahiru turned to see what Kuro was saying, and when a bunch of body looking covered shapes came to his vision, he froze, and stopped moving all together. Kuro looked down at him, and saw the pale skin of his Eve. Frowning, Kuro shuffled closer to the brunette, and bumped their heads together. Mahiru felt this, and let out a shaky sigh. Giving a returning head bump, Mahiru nodded, and slowly let Kuro move them again, as they both took in the covered bodies. When Mahiru noticed one move, he slammed his eyes shut, and let out a high pitch scream when an actor flung the blanket off his head and screamed something at them. Kuro looked at him, and saw how the makeup looked like his head was cut open, and blood was rushing out of his gashed out eyes. It was terrifying, but Kuro honestly saw worse. Pulling Mahiru along, Kuro hurried them out of the room, and when he saw the exit, he rubbed his Eve’s knuckes again. 

 

“Are we o-out yet?” the teen whimpered, his voice shaking in fear. Kuro pressed a kiss to the side of his head. Mahiru opened his his eyes softly, and smiled at his Servamp. Taking in his surroundings, Mahiru noticed the exit sigh, and gave a heavy sigh of relief. Kuro smiled at this, and allowed Mahiru to finally pull him forward as they made their way towards the finale room that was the exit. “I am going to kill your brother for making me do this.”

 

“Don’t hurt him too much,” Kuro snickered out, watching as Mahiru opened the door, and when they saw the exit, the sloth pair slowly entered the room, and walked towards it. Mahiru heard something shuffle in one of the dark corners, and when he saw a pair of orange and black socks, he held back a groan, and watched as Hyde shot from the corner, screaming bloody murder. Someone did his make up, because looked like one of the patient actors in the asylum maze. “HOLY SHIT!”

 

Mahiru yelped in shock as Kuro fell into him, and they fell on the floor as Kuro poofed in his cat form. The Eve gasped as he fell on the hard floor, and Kuro, who had every part of his cat body puffed out in fear, landing on his chest, and flew into his shirt. Giggling softly from the fur, Mahiru sat up, and held Kuro through his shirt as he looked at Hyde, who was laughing hysterically. Mahiru blew out a huff, but the laughs that were beginning to bubble in his throat made their way as the sight of Kuro yelling and cat poofing in fear was just beginning to process in his mind. Kuro made an annoyed noise in Mahiru’s shirt, and poked his shaking head out slowly as his Eve and brother laughed at him.

 

“I got you so good Nii-san!” Hyde snickered out, wiping at the tears of laughter that made their way out of his contact filled eyes. Kuro growled, and finally crawled out of Mahiru’s shirt, and poofed back to his more human form. Mahiru stood up, still giggling from the sight, but took Kuro’s hand back in his own. Kuro sighed, but held his hand back. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stay mad at them for long, and after all, Hyde was only doing his job. “Wow! I actually scared you…but not Mahiru…why?”

 

“I saw your socks,” Mahiru sighed out, as he finally stopped giggling. Hyde blinked and glanced down at his orange and black socks. It was true, you would be able to see the orange really easily. Shrugging, Hyde made his way over to them, and wrapped his arms around the Sloth pair’s shoulders. Mahiru snickered at the shocked look he remembered on Kuro’s face, while the Servamp blushed at how scared he got. Hyde snickered with them, before Mahiru stopped and glanced around. “Say…Where’s Licht-san?”

 

Hyde paled slightly, and quickly made his way out of the exit. Mahiru and Kuro glanced at each other, and followed the Servamp of Greed out. When they got through the exit, the two noticed Licht, who looked like a wreck, was yelling at Hyde, and looked like he wanted to kick him. Hyde was nodding silently, and when they saw Licht allow the other to bring him in his arms, the Sloth pair smiled. Glancing at Kuro, Mahiru tightened his grip on his hand, which made the Servamp glance at him. Kuro smiled at his Eve, who smiled back, and they slowly began to walk towards the hugging Greed Pair. Even though he was pretty scared of the mazes, Mahiru had the best Halloween with his friends, as he watched Licht flinch a lot and Hyde scream and hug Licht every time he got scared. Kuro watched his Eve have fun, and he guessed, he didn’t feel embarrassed about getting scared anymore. After all, he was having fun as well.


	5. Don't Be Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power’s just gone out! Person A is nervous or downright terrified and trying not to let Person B know this. Person B notices either way and takes action into their own hands (for better or for worse).

Mahiru knew this would happen. After all, the news channel said there would be a big storm, and yet, the teen didn’t bother to listen, and set flashlights or even any candles around to at least give them some light. But it’s too late now, because the power was off, and Mahiru was stuck in the kitchen, not being able to see a thing, only to hear the booming sound of thunder, some flashes of lightning, and the down pour of heavy rain. He hated the rain. Ever since he was little, after his mother passed away, the rain and him were mortal enemies. Every night it would rain, he would subconsiously huddle into his blankets more, and stuff his whole face in the blankets. Letting out a sigh, Mahiru swallowed the lump in his throat, as he tried to keep his nerves calm enough to think about something, when all of a sudden a mumble was heard, and someone touched his shoulder.

 

“WHAT!” Mahiru yelped, flinching away, and smacking away the sudden hand with a spatula. Hearing a meow like yelp of pain, Mahiru froze, and stared at the sudden light of a game device. It was Kuro, and he was rubbing his reddening hand with his other hand. The Eve blew out a shaky breath, and slowly dropped the spatula on the counter. Kuro stared at him with a slight look of pain, but there was also some kind of worry clouding the red eyes as well. “Kuro…it’s y-you…sorry…are you okay?”

 

“Yeah…” Kuro muttered, finally putting his hand down to flash the device around the kitchen. Everything was done, and there was no blinking clock to tell what time it was at the moment. Mahiru forgot his phone in his bedroom, and all the Servamp had was his game device, and that couldn’t tell time. Mahiru slowly shuffled closer to his Servamp when another boom of thunder was heard, and it shook the whole apartment. Kuro felt this, and gently took his Eve’s hand. Mahiru looked a little unnerved for some reason. “I’m fine…but are you?”

 

Mahiru swallowed, and went to say something, but when another blast of thunder sounded through their apartment, the teen yelped, and slid himself into Kuro. The bluenette sputtered in shock when the brunette’s arms wrapped around his waist, and a face got shoved into his chest. The Servamp felt Mahiru’s body shivering with fear, and glance around, his arms still in the air, like they didn’t know what to do. Feeling another jump when more thunder roared, Kuro slowly wrapped his arms around Mahiru, and held the teen closer. Mahiru snuggled more into the warmth, and Kuro glanced down at the brunette in confusion. He never seen Mahiru so freaked out the way he was now. Was he scared of storms? Shrugging, the Servamp closed his game device, placing it in his coat pocket, and slowly moved the teen and himself towards the living room, since he was the only one who could see perfectly in the dark. 

 

“K-Kuro…” Mahiru stuttered out, glancing up in the direction he thought Kuro’s face was. Kuro held him tighter, and slowly sat down, taking the frightened Eve in his lap with him. Mahiru blushed a pure red, and hid his face in Kuro’s shoulder. He knew that the Servamp could see him just fine, even though the human couldn’t. Kuro shushed him, and rubbed comforting circles around the Eve’s tense back, and soon, Mahiru found his body beginning to relax. “I’m sorry…I don’t really like storms after what happened while w-we were in one.”

 

Kuro heard this, and realized what the teen meant by, ‘we.’ Of course. His mom got killed during the storm while they were walking. Kuro took a deep breath, and nuzzled his face in his Eve’s shoulder, taking in his scent. Mahiru felt this, and flushed harder, even though he squeezed the Servamp harder. Every time thunder roared to life, Kuro felt every jump and shiver as Mahiru tried to hold back his scared whimpers that were begging to come out of his throat. Frowning, the Servamp pressed a soft kiss to the teen’s pulse point, and that’s when he heard it. A giggle. Furrowing his brow, Kuro did it again, and felt as Mahiru squirmed, and more soft giggles rose to his throat. Finally realizing why, Kuro felt a teasing smirk come to his lips.

 

“Ticklish?” he asked, gently squeezing the teen’s side. Mahiru’s breath hitched, as he jumped in the Servamp’s grip, and a strangled yelp made it’s way out of his throat. Kuro grinned in Mahiru’s neck, and wiggled his fingers down the teen’s sides, and squeezed his hips. Mahiru bucked them, and more light giggles finally burst through the air as the teen squirmed in Kuro’s lap. “Just relax.”

 

“Rehehehelax?” Mahiru giggled, trying to grab Kuro’s hand as he sat up. Kuro smirked, and moved his fingers up the Eve’s shirt to spider tickle the teen’s belly. Mahiru gasped, and tried to move back, but Kuro’s other arm wrapped around his waist, preventing the other from moving. Mahiru sputtered out more giggles, as Kuro’s fingers wiggled all around his cute belly, and when they swirled around his belly button, the teen yelped, as more belly laughs began to escape his lips. “Kurhohohoo! N-not there!”

 

Kuro looked up at his giggling Eve, and watched as he squirmed, and a huge smile was forced on his face. All the Servamp wanted to do is take the Eve’s thoughts off the storm, and while he was tickling him, every time a rumble of thunder ran through the rooms, the brunette wouldn’t notice them due to his laughter. Smiling, Kuro brought Mahiru closer, and rolled up his shirt. Mahiru felt this, and flailed when the Servamp pressed his lips to his cute belly, and blew the loudest and biggest raspberry he could. Hearing the Eve scream in laughter, Kuro glanced up, and saw Mahiru’s smiling flushed face, as the brunette rose his arms and covered his tearing eyes with them. Seeing the tears go down the teen’s face, Kuro squeezed his sides and blew one more raspberry before stopping, and just pressing butterfly kisses to Mahiru’s tummy. 

 

“K-Kurohohoho,” the Eve giggled, slowly lowering his arms to wrap them around the Servamp’s neck when the other pulled down his shirt, and cuddled them closer. Kuro smiled softly when Mahiru cuddled into him, and grew lax with comfort. Pressing a kiss to the teen’s hair, Kuro leaned back more on the couch, so that Mahiru could lay flat on him, with his head in his chest. The Eve smiled at this, but yawned as his eyes began to flutter shut. Kuro felt the Eve’s breathing even out, and when he glanced down to look at him, he noticed Mahiru had passed out, with a small smile on his face. “Mhm…Kuro.”

 

“Goodnight Mahiru,” the Servamp sighed out, hugging him closer, as he brushed his fingers through the brown hair. Mahiru sleepily cuddled more in him, and let a sigh of absolute contentment. Kuro looked out the window, and noticed that the thunder and lightning had stopped, and the rain was beginning to slow down. Good, the storm was ending. Looking down at Mahiru one last time, Kuro carefully pulled the game device out of his pocket, and opened it, making sure to mute the volume. Pressing one last kiss to Mahiru’s head, Kuro turned his attention to his game. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”


End file.
